<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 Times Eddie &amp; Buck Knew They Were Dating &amp; 1 Time Everyone Else Figured It Out by Onlymystory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012025">5 Times Eddie &amp; Buck Knew They Were Dating &amp; 1 Time Everyone Else Figured It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory'>Onlymystory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship, Everyone else is oblivious, Fluff, M/M, reverse trope, well they did but no one else did</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought this was supposed to be a date night,” says Eddie.<br/>“Yeah,” says Maddie as she drains her fourth glass of wine. “But you guys forgot to bring dates.”<br/>“We came together,” points out Buck.<br/>“So sad. So lonely,” slurs Maddie, patting Buck’s arm. <br/>“You’ll make someone very happy someday,” adds Chimney, tripping over the words.<br/>Eddie looks at Buck.<br/>“It’s not worth it, babe,” says Buck. "They're too drunk for this."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1546</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 Times Eddie &amp; Buck Knew They Were Dating &amp; 1 Time Everyone Else Figured It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s a bit of a trend in Buddie fic that everyone else seems to know they’re in love before they do (and it’s a trend I adore). But I thought it might be kind of fun to flip the trend and make it where no one really seems to get that they’re a couple until they make it too obvious to miss. <br/>This is super short but I figured a little more fun was in order before tonight’s episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong>Maddie &amp; Chimney. </strong></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>“You know this is a couples duet?” Maddie’s definitely a little buzzed at karaoke. Chim, who seems to be more leaning on her than sitting next to her, is a good deal further along in the intoxication process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” answers Eddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We sing it every time,” says Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chimney claps a hand on both their shoulders and laughs. “Bold choices boys, I like it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maddie giggles a little at her boyfriend. “Are you sure? I’ll bet there’s plenty of lovely ladies in here who will sing with one of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She feels bad if you’re a third wheel,” whispers Chimney. Tries to whisper. Considering he’s about three sheets to the wind, he practically yells the words and manages to spit in Eddie’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie wipes his face with a grimace. “I thought this was supposed to be a date night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” says Maddie as she drains her fourth glass of wine. “But you guys forgot to bring dates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We came together,” points out Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So sad. So lonely,” slurs Maddie, patting Buck’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll make someone very happy someday,” adds Chimney, tripping over the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie looks at Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not worth it, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right. You get your sister, I’ll get Chimney. They’ll never make it home left to their own devices.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>2. Bobby</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the thing is, Bobby, you want to take your time with this dish. Linguine with clam sauce is what you make for that ninth date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ninth date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck nods and slides the chopped onions off his cutting board and into the pot. “Yeah. I mean, everybody knows that the third date is the sex date, but that’s like the awkward sex date you know, the one where no one really knows what the other’s thinking and you’re kind of into it but also going with it because it’s expected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True story,” interrupts Eddie as he steals a bite of uncooked garlic bread. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the ninth date is not an awkward sex date?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” explains Buck. He motions for Bobby to measure out the rest of the ingredients and add them to the pot, waiting until it’s added to turn the heat on low. “The ninth date is right about that level where you’re ready to stop counting dates. You’ve figured each other out, what they like, what you like, how to make each other’s toes curl. “</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck stirs the mixture in steady motions, not too fast, just enough to let the flavors release. He sets the spoon aside and slices off a couple extra pieces of bread, passing them to Eddie before he puts the rest on a pan for the oven. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This simmers as the flavors meld together. Just like a good date. Plus, you want it served piping hot, so planning to cook together makes sense. Get ahead of the game with the pasta, make sure you have a nice white wine to sip on as you stir. This doesn’t need a lot of attention, so you can focus on that special someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you can,” smirks Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little wine, a little showing off your skills in the kitchen. If you play your cards right, a little foreplay before you eat...it all works together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie snickers. “If your date’s easy enough, you don’t even have to play the cards that well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleazy enough you mean,” laughs Buck in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby doesn’t look like he’s registering any of their teasing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Bobby,” says Buck. “All I’m saying is that this recipe is designed to make sure you finish the night in bed and definitely not alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right,” offers Eddie. “Worked on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tried this?” asks Bobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, like I said, gets me in bed every time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby shakes his head. “More than I want to know, but I’m also just impressed that you can cook, Diaz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie frowns. “I said Buck’s cooking gets me in bed, I never said I did the cooking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bobby turns away and compliments Buck for his generosity, cooking for a friend for a date, Eddie throws up his hands and gives up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not even fun at this point.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>3. Athena</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna go out to dinner tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what are you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That Thai place we went to a few weeks ago sounded good to me. Plus Christopher’s at Aunt Pepa’s tonight and you know how much he hates Thai food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm good point. It’ll be like a date. Do we still have his favorite ice cream in the freezer for tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we should, I picked up a new carton three days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie blushes. “And if I ate most of it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buck grins. “Then I know you well and I hid another pint in the deep freezer so you couldn’t get to it before Chris.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, you’re the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Athena rolls her eyes at both of them. “You know you both might have a better chance of getting an actual date if you didn’t spend every night off together. Though I’m sure Christopher appreciates the attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s gone before either of them can figure out how to respond.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>4. <strong>Hen</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankly, that Hen is just as obtuse as the rest of them is disappointing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She asks Eddie if he’s interested in trading babysitting nights. Watch Denny so she and Karen can go on a date night, then they’ll take a night watching Christopher. Eddie agrees, though he would’ve been okay with just being asked to help out. There’s enough people in his life that watch Christopher quite happily, so it’s fairly easy to get a date night with Buck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And even then, give them a chance at being alone and they tend to just hang out at home anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, maybe that’s one reason no one realizes they’re dating. Buck’s argument would be that he can’t blow Eddie at a restaurant, so ordering in just makes sense. Or at least, he can’t blow Eddie without most likely getting arrested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hen laughs when he opens the door to the house. Buck’s got Christopher on his back at the other end of the hall, flailing around like a bucking bronco, while Chris squeals with glee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Eddie?” jokes Hen. “Denny’s pretty easy, you didn’t need to call the kid whisperer in as reinforcements.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck? Couldn’t do two kids on your own so you brought in three?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nooo,” replies Eddie. “You said you wanted to trade babysitting for date nights, so we’re babysitting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey I don’t care, we trust Buck too, but if you both want a date night, you’re babysitting twice.” Hen’s already halfway down the driveway and Eddie doesn’t even bother trying to correct her again. Besides, it’s not like they can’t make use of two kid-free nights.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>5. Carla</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck, honey, I know you have laundry in your building,” says Carla. “You have to stop leaving so much of your stuff laying around Eddie’s place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our place,” yells Eddie from the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carla sends a fond smile in Christopher’s direction. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I live here,” says Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it feels that way sometimes and lord knows we all appreciate you, but you still can’t just leave a mess in someone else’s house.” She deposits a stack of freshly laundered clothes in Buck’s arms. “It’s all about respect, Buckaroo.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>+1) </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone seen Buck?” asks Bobby, sliding the last grilled cheese sandwich on a plate. He went simple-ish today on dinner. Four different types of cheese, plus caramelized onions and bacon in the sandwiches, with tomato soup on the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for a minute,” answers Hen. “Though speaking of missing firefighters, where’s Eddie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chimney shrugs and passes a plate to Maddie, who came over for dinner after her shift. It’s not a usual occurrence, but sometimes she or Athena drops in. Karen and Hen don’t like to mix at the workplace and well, who knows with Buck or Eddie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he normally so hard to find?” asks Maddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hen shakes her head. “Not when there’s food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Eddie’s worse,” adds Chimney. “At least Buck can cook, Eddie’s a disaster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby brings the last of the food over. “In all seriousness, they both should be here. Did either of them mention leaving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others shake their heads. The gym is quiet too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they settle in, there’s a brief moment where all is silent, then it’s broken by a loud thud and a muffled “fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turns in unison, as one of the ambulance units starts shaking in the bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have got to be kidding me,” grumbles Bobby, looking incredibly annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess Buck 2.0 was single for so long, he finally reverted back to Buck 1.0,” says Chimney.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buck 1.0?” asks Maddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pre-Abby,” explains Hen. “He had a thing about ‘borrowing’ the ladder truck to hit on girls, have sex in the captain’s seat, then return it like nothing happened. Got him fired for a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to get him fired again,” snaps Bobby, leading the charge down the stairs. He knocks once on the door to the ambulance before throwing it open, not allowing for more than a second to pass between. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene that greets them is definitely unexpected. Buck’s there, sitting on one of the benches, legs sprawled and one hand holding onto one of the wall grips. It’s the way his other hand is tangled in Eddie’s hair that throws them all for a loop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, and the fact that the only reason they aren’t all getting an eyeful of Buck is because Eddie’s on his knees, making noises like it’s Christmas and his birthday all rolled into one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh damn,” says Hen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, this is new,” adds Maddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie doesn’t move, though Buck turns his head to face everyone, a puckish grin on his lips. “Not new at all. You’re all just annoyingly unobservant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you decided to clear things up by having sex in an ambulance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck shrugs. “The dating suggestions were getting old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snickers as everyone looks at each other like wait, what, really, and does his best not to move his hips. Because well, they may have figured this would clear things up, but Buck would also really like to let Eddie get back to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you are on cleaning detail,” orders Bobby. “And if this ever happens again, you’re both on suspension.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buck nods. “Cool. So can someone close the door again? Contrary to popular belief, I’m not actually an exhibitionist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hen closes it, muttering something about too much genitalia that she neither has nor wants near her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the sound of footsteps fades, Buck looks back down at Eddie, who finally pulls off and takes a breath. “Seriously babe?” asks Buck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you wanted to get caught so everyone would stop being oblivious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant in a makeout session.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe if you weren’t so annoyingly attractive, it would have stayed there. It’s not my fault this is fulfilling several fantasies,” returns Eddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Buck beams. “Well then, by all means, carry on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The questions and curiosity from everyone else can wait. After all, it’s not Buck’s fault no one else could see the obvious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>